The present invention relates generally to an improved lock which offers more convenience and security than conventional mechanical key locks, and more particularly to a remote control lock which is actuated by an encoded light signal generated by a small portable transmitter.
Conventional key-and-lock systems are installed for purposes of security yet almost all such locks are defeatable by some sort of crude or sophisticated lock picking technique. The tremendous increase in the number of robberies nationwide is at least some evidence of the lack of security afforded by the key-and-lock systems which have been in widespread use for many years.
Another problem of key-and-lock systems is the necessary inconvenience of their operation. The key must make actual contact with the lock and in fact be inserted into it and rotated in order to unlock the same. When carrying packages or the like, manipulation of a key in such manner can be very difficult.
Electronic locking devices have previously been proposed but these have generally been unsatisfactory for various reasons. One rather complicated device requires means for transmitting and receiving a plurality of strategically related radio frequency signals and another radio system requires a separate presence detector to be actuated in order for the transmitting and receiving system to be operable. Other devices have employed conventional keys modified to include strategically positioned openings through which light must pass in order for the key to operate the lock. These devices suffer from the same inconvenience associated with mechanical keys however. Finally, another known device uses radio frequency signals from a transponder to activate a transceiver to remove an abutment from the path of a door bolt. The bolt itself, however, must be manually moved by the door handle.
All of the above deficiencies are believed to be resolved by the improved security system of the present invention.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved remote control security system.
Another object is to provide an improved lock which is operated by remote control and thereby not defeatable by known lock picking techniques.
Another object is to provide an improved remote control lock including an opening device which is lightweight, unobtrusive and easy to carry.
Another object is to provide an improved remote control lock which is compatible with existing doors and power supplies.
Another object is to provide an improved remote control lock which is particularly suitable for small business and residential security use.
Another object is to provide an improved remote control lock which utilizes encoded visible light signals to effect operation thereof.
Another object is to provide an improved remote control lock wherein the opening device need not physically contact the lock structure when opening the same.
Finally, another object is to provide an improved remote control lock which is economical to manufacture, simple in construction and efficient in operation.